Between the Beats
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: My continuation of the ep Warrior. I just felt the scene between Oliver and Chloe needed to be continued just a bit.


Chloe lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Her mind whirled with too many thoughts for it to come to a rest and allow her the sleep she needed.

_Why had every relationship she ever had end in disaster? _ First, she had pined for Clark Kent . Relegated to the role of 'gal pal', completely unnoticed, while Clark carried a torch for Lana. She had finally been able to move on from that to find Jimmy. A bittersweet smile crossed her face as she thought of him. She really had loved Jimmy. Sure, they'd had their share - more than their share actually- of problems, but she had been happily willing to spend the rest of her life with him. Then he was gone. The next male face that popped into her memory caused her to shudder - Davis. She quickly moved away from that nightmare.

She tossed and turned and pulled the sheet closer. Sleep was not going to come to her no matter how hard she tried. Tonight's events were causing her current trip down memory lane.

She hadn't expected to find Oliver at the Watchtower tonight; she'd been thinking of her conversation with Steven and had very nearly walked into the path of an arrow. He had set up a target and one after another the feathered shafts whistled into the bull's-eye as casually as if he were skipping stones into a lake.

She'd wanted some time alone and may have said something glib, although her heart wasn't really into it. Oliver was usually up to snarky comebacks but tonight he was different. She could handle indifference, welcomed opposition. Sympathy broke down her defenses. And before she knew it she was holding the sleek compound bow, arrow notched, bowstring drawn back tight, and he was standing behind her, his body curved around her, his arms guiding her arms to hold the correct position and tension. She focused on the target. "How do you know when to let go?"

He leaned down; his cheek brushed her ear, his fingertips moved over the back of her draw hand. She could feel the heat from his body, his shirt fabric against the back of her neck. His voice was breath in her ear, "It's all about your heart. Just listen. It's right there, in between the beats. That's when you let go." He backed off as she pulled the string past her ear and let it slip off her fingers. The arrow buried itself just to the right of center.

"How was that?" She turned to find him smiling down at her. "Very good." The words rumbled softly. She caught the scent of his aftershave and somehow couldn't think of anything to say. He stood, gazing at her, his eyes dark and expression unreadable. Suddenly she felt as if they were tipping toward each other, Oliver's lips parted slightly. He leaned in and she only had a moment to think "_He's going to kiss me."_ until their lips met. She reveled in the feeling, enjoying the touch, before warning bells began to go off in her head._"No! You can't do this."_

She immediately drew back, and could feel the heat from the flush on her face. "I-I've got to go."

"Chloe, I'm sorry." Oliver said, with a look that was a mixture of sorrow and embarrassment. "I shouldn't have. You don't need to go." He reached towards her, but she backed up more.

"I've got to go." She turned quickly, leaving the Watchtower.

Chloe blinked as the movie played once again in her brain. _Why did she freak out?__ There was no reason for it. It was just a kiss._ The other half of her brain chided her, because things always seem to end badly for you, so why start something if it is only going to end in disaster?That was how she had ended up alone in a tower all by herself, basically overlooked by everyone. _Not everyone._ The thought hit her and suddenly felt like she had to call Oliver. She was tired of being alone; being the one that everyone else came to for help. What about her?

She glanced over at the clock. It was a quarter after one. Oliver was probably asleep. She didn't want to wake him. The urge to call him came again, and she just didn't feel like fighting it. She reached over and hit the speed dial.

Chloe waited anxiously while the phone began to ring. She almost hung up fearing she was doing the wrong thing when she heard his voice. "Oliver? Ah, hi. Did I wake you up? Good. We need to talk. Can I meet you somewhere? Corner of 39th and Monroe? Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Chloe got out of bed, quickly snatching on a pair of nearby blue jeans. An emerald green long sleeve top lay nearby. She smiled wondering if Oliver would notice her choice in color. She quickly checked out her reflection in the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have time for full makeup, she put on some lip gloss and blush. That would have to do. It was the middle of the night and she just didn't care about that right now.

***

She stood on the corner looking around and wondering why in the world Oliver would want to meet her here. Monroe ran along the edge of the industrial part of town. The short stretch of warehouses facing the street had been converted to small shops, most with signs offering repair services, plumbing supplies and the like.

"Love the color. Did you wear it for me? "

Chloe turned and smiled at Oliver. "So, what's here that you wanted me to meet you here?"

"Joe's." Oliver said, pointing toward the small brick building directly in front of them.

Chloe looked at the building incredulously. The squatty brick building had no real distinguishing features about it. To say the front door looked worn was a compliment.

In response to the not so warm reaction, Oliver said with a wry smile "You of all people should know by now not to judge a book by its cover."

"You're right." Chloe consented. "Let's go see, what's inside."

Oliver motioned for her to go ahead. Chloe opened the door and could not believe her eyes. The drab exterior belied the charm that was inside the building. She felt like she had just stepped back in time. Large black and white tiles checker boarded the floor. High-backed booths with bright red vinyl seats ran the length of the nearest wall. The wood paneled walls were crowded with pictures of smiling people holding giant fish and Little League teams hoisting trophies. Stools on shinning chrome pedestals with fat chrome edges and red vinyl seats lined a gleaming counter. A round shouldered, old-fashioned juke box lit up a corner in the back. The place had such a warm and cozy feel to it that Chloe felt instantly at home.

"Wow!"

"I thought you might like it." Oliver said placing a hand on Chloe's back as he showed her to one of the stools.

Chloe sat down on the stool, noticing that it swiveled. She swung back and forth a few times like a kid before facing Oliver again. "How did you find out about this place?" She asked, still amazed.

"It's a hidden jewel that's often overlooked. It's a good place to come when you have insomnia."

"Or have been out partying all night." Chloe said with a raised eyebrow.

"That too." Oliver said knowingly. "It's a good place to unwind. I just came across it one night and love to come back."

The waitress walked over to take their order and said in a sweet voice. "So, what ya have honey? The usual?"

Chloe looked over at Oliver and mouthed the word 'Honey'. Oliver ignored her, "Yes, I'll have the fried chicken and waffle please. Two orders. Along with two orange juices."

"Fried chicken and waffles?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's their specialty." Oliver said. "When you are in between dinner and breakfast, why not have a little bit of both?"

"I guess you're right." Chloe said before turning serious. "Oliver, every relationship I have ever had has ended badly, sometimes very badly." She paused thinking he might say something, but when he remained silent she continued. "That's why I freaked out earlier. I just think that we should take things really slow and easy."

"Chloe, that's how you make the perfect shot. Slow and easy. Between the heart beats."


End file.
